Category talk:Robots to have been featured in the Ultimate Warrior
Do we need this category? Sorry, but I feel this category is unnecessary. For a start, there are so many robots in the category, but more importantly, the fact that they happened to be in a battle that was included on a DVD is hardly noteworthy. I think this category should be deleted. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:17, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :If that's the case then why should we keep the RA2 category, Calendar category, Ultimate guide category? I thought it would be perfectly fine after all if we can have categories with robots being featured on calendars or books then why can't we have one for the Ultimate Warrior? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:26, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I do like the calendar category for only a few robots can qualify for that, though expansive categories such as this and the ultimate guide one don't really catch my attention. I wouldn't miss either, not would I particularly care if they stayed. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:50, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::True, we do have a category for the robots profiled in the Ultimate Guide and calendar, but there is a difference. For one thing, there were far fewer robots profiled in those than robots that appeared in the Ultimate Warrior DVDs, so it is more noteworthy, but also the robots in the Ultimate Guide and Calendar were chosen because of their pedigree and popularity and given a full profile, whereas almost all the robots that are in this category were "chosen" because they fought Chaos 2, Razer, or Hypnodisc, or because they were in a battle where something memorable happened with the House Robots. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:58, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think it should neccarsily matter how many robots should fit in a category. I personally thought it be fine to have and as we've recently allowed the RA2 category to stay, I think this would be appropriate, ether that or we could separate it into three or four different categories Robots to have been featured in the Chaos 2 ultimate warrior, Hypno-disc ultimate warrior and Razer ultimate warrior Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:04, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I could understand if it was the robots that had a DVD focused on them, but these robots had little significance in regards to the DVDs. It might be noteworthy for robots like Chaos 2 that featured on all four Ultimate Warrior DVDs, and any others, but there's so many and it's so insignificant. I had no idea the RA2 category existed, I don't think that's entirely appropriate either, but if it's been given the go ahead then I'll just go with it I suppose. RelicRaider (talk) 15:45, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :::The RA2 category hasn't been given the go ahead yet. In fact, there is a discussion on the talk page about whether we should keep it. Not that I see what relevance that category has to whether this one should stay. They're really not very similar. Christophee (talk) 16:16, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :I think this category should only include the robots the videos were about, not every robot that had a battle in it. It was basically every pre-S6 battle for the featured bots. I have been told off for creating craptegories (expansive categories with little need or tenuous links), and this is one of those. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:46, January 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I think this category can be deleted. I wasn't entirely in favour of the "Robots featured on the Calendar" or "robots featured in the Fun Fax", but I didn't raise a complaint about those because it was somewhat noteworthy they had been given a profile in those, but as mentioned before, being on a DVD is not inherently noteworthy, seeing as they were not the focus of the DVDs at all. I personally think we shouldn't do any more of these merchandise categories, otherwise we'd have to spend ages putting together categories such as "Robots made into Minibots" and "Robots featured in Metal Mayhem" etc, which would be unnecessary seeing as we have listed them elsewhere on the wiki. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:29, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::If there's no major defense in the next few days, the category will go. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:17, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :I admit defeat, however, I will say this. The fun fax, calendar and RA2 categories should not be classed as "noteworthy" You say that an appearance on the DVDs/videos are not noteworthy yet those categories are? I'm sorry I wouldn't class them as highly noteworthy because in that case their should be a category for the minibots, pullbacks, Extreme Destruction, Arena of Destruction. I also think if this category goes so must the RA2 mod category, it is even more unnecessary. Aside from that I do formally admit defeat. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:22, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::To give my opinion on each category: ::DVD category - It's restricted only to robots from before Series 6, and the focus of the DVD's are the all-stars themselves, not, say, Sonic. Delete ::Calendar - Quite an inoffensive category as it only applies to seven competitors. We don't go into great detail at all about the calendar itself on the wiki, just a mention and two pictures on the merchandise article, so for this one, Keep, unless the majority say otherwise. ::Minibots and Pullbacks - This is a category that doesn't exist, and indeed, I feel it's deserving. They don't need to be separate categories though, they can simply be "robots that were made into a toy". Bolt from the Blue and Destruct-A-Bubble don't count. Create. ::Robots featured in games - Again, doesn't exist yet, but I think it should. Like toys though, I don't want to clog up categories with each game they were in, it can simply be a "robots that featured in a video game" category. If Killerhurtz was in a BattleBots game, it may need to say Robot Wars video game. Create. ::Fun Fax/Ultimate Guide - So many robots, all from the fourth wars, qualify for this. It can pretty much be taken for granted that anything from Series 4 falls into this, it's a big long name to have in the categories section for something that doesn't really matter, a book is nowhere near as important as a game. ::RA2 - That one's hard to call, there's cases for either side. It is nice to have more categories encompassing the 2016 machines, and real competitors were consulted about the robot designs, though it's only official as far as endorsement by John Findlay (who I just met the other day it happens). I'm very neutral on the matter, but this is a separate debate to the ones above. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:52, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Should we hold a vote for the categories you want? Or should I get going on it now. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:41, January 26, 2016 (UTC) My opinions on each category: :DVD category - This category is unecessary. For one, there are so many robots in the category, and apart from Razer, Chaos 2 and Hypno-disc, the DVDs didn't focus on the robots. Delete :Ultimate Guide - Worth having, because; A) The robots in the book were given full profiles, B) The competitior robot profiles were the main focus of the book and C) the robots chosen were picked out of all the robots to ever compete on the show, so it is noteworthy. Keep :Fun Fax - Unlike the Ultimate Guide, this is less noteworthy. Many of the robots in the category (the ones in the diary like Robopig and Milly Ann Bug) were only given a very brief mention, which hardly warrants having a category. True, the robots in the Hall of Fame were given a page each, but the Hall of Fame wasn't the main focus of the book in the same way the competitior profiles in the Ultimate Guide were. Delete :Calendar - Whilst only a few competitors were chosen and they were given full stats, I feel this is too small and obscure a piece of merchandise to warrant a category. If we keep this category, we'd probably have to make many more categories for merchandise. Delete :Minibots and Pullbacks - Seems noteworthy enough. Create. :Battle Cards - This is worth having, as it lists which robot was in which deck, and the Battle Cards 4 category is definately worth keeping, as only thirty of the (eligble) robots from Series 6 were chosen Keep :Robots featured in games - Like the Minibots and Pullbacks, this is notable enough to be a category in theory, but seeing as we have that whole table on the Robot Wars video games page listing what robot was in which game, I feel making the category would just be repeating that unnecessarily. Don't Bother. :RA2 - I'm not sure, I'll leave this one, as there are cases for both sides. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:14, February 4, 2016 (UTC) I just want to point out that we do have minibot/pullback and robots in video games categories, but they feature the pages relating to those specific merchandise appearances (e.g. Chaos 2/Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction or Chaos 2/Pullback). It's probable that you are all already aware of this, and are talking about creating additional categories which would feature the robot pages themselves. I'm not sure there's much point, but I won't vote either way. Christophee (talk) 14:23, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :Rather than just flooding the wiki with a load of categories, why don't we just have a blanket Robots that were featured in Merchandise (Reworded of course) category that would go for all the toys, games and bots that were the subject of the DVDs. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:31, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I think we should have eight categories for merchandise. This category should only be for the robots that were the FOCUS of the DVDs, specifically Chaos 2, Razer, Hypno-disc and the pre-Series 6 House Robots. All the robots such as Trident and V-Max that were included in the clips but not focused on should be removed. The other three should be; "Robots profiled in the Ultimate Guide" (keep it as it is), Robots featured in the Battle Cards (keep all four of the existing categories), "Robots playable in video games", "Robots made into toys" (Robots made into Minibots, Pullbacks, RC toys, Pitstop toys, but not the pieces in the Board Game). Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:54, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :I shall get going with the toy category and the video game category seeing as two of you have said to create them. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:09, February 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll make a start on removing the robots that don't need to be in this category. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 13:40, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I don't have the time to do them all today, will come back to it tomorrow, and eventually delete the Fun Fax and Calendar categories. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:24, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I'll add a CoD to the category pages should I start removing those categories from pages? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:26, February 21, 2016 (UTC)